1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antennas, particularly to, to a multiband antenna for use in a portable communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antennas are used in mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other portable communication device to receive and/or send wireless signals. Commonly, a portable communication device may receive and/or send wireless signals of different frequencies, which require its antenna to be a multiband antenna. Generally, the multiband antennas achieve multiband frequencies by the coupling effect and the parasitic effect.
However, many multiband antennas have complicated structures and are large in size, making it difficult to miniaturize the portable communication devices. Moreover, coupling effects among different current paths may affect their own operating frequencies of each current path. Therefore, it is difficult for the multiband antenna to have independent and non-interfering resonant frequencies. It can also be difficult to adjust the bandwidths of the independent operating frequencies.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.